Z wars
by lalala145
Summary: during the Great Panic a group of people banned together in hopes to survive will all of them survive? How will they Survive? This is their story, Their attempts, Their faliures, Their successes.Will they be the same as before?
1. The Rules

**Z wars **

** Chapter 1: The Rules**

**disclaimers: I don't own World War Z **

Hint: the OCs are real people with new names and stuff

I won't put any more than the first chapter until i get at least 3 reviews

**

* * *

here's the thing if there's a virus that turns people into zombies that's spreading so fast that in a year most of the world is a mass of zombies eating everything in their path except plants.**

here's the thing:

1.) to kill them you have to destroy the brain just cutting their heads off won't do anything

2.) temperatures below freezing makes them freeze solid

3.) just moving to russia won't work since it's heavily infested even tho it's cold, Iceland's the worst infested area on the planet

4.) the sea isn't safe either Zombies can't drown they can't swim but they can't drown either

5.) pretending to be a zombie doesn't work either the Zombies know you're still human and humans hate you even worse for that move

6.) planes and cars are useless no gas to fuel them, the roads are most likely clogged and there are hardly any pilots that aren't Zombies. Zombies will eat horses and Oxen and other pack animals so you have to carry everything on you're back and walk

7.) when Zombies moan they call other Zombies and they moan when they find food

8.) because they eat everything that's not a plant even the bears are scared of them so no point on sending a bear after them or tigers or lions or any animal

Now the question is Would you survive?


	2. The Zombie fenatic's Monologue

**Chapter 2: The Zombie Fanatic's Monologue**

**Disclaimer:** disclaimers in the first Chapter

* * *

The name's Aqune when I first warned my friends about this they didn't believe me well not all of them did and I actually didn't think Zombies could ever exist but that didn't stop me from one day sending some random question with all the rules on Zombies asking if they'd survive and how. Hardly anyone replied to it and those who did put crap. Example: _Yes I would. I already know most of this shit. _That was her exact words how nice friendly random question and I get squat yes Squat, Zip, Zilch, absolutely nothing except that lovely reply.

I know I'm random and may have a slightly twisted mind. I went from being obsessed with vampires to werewolves to serial killers and now to zombies and the one thing they all have in common is that they kill people for various reasons. Sarah's giving me crap right now cause I'm telling her new found on-line friend she just finally met personally about Sarah's faults, Sarah's not to happy about that. Her big happy eyes and large smile have shrunk into a moping look it's her attempt at giving me an evil look, she's younger than me by a couple months but she's taller she's a 5 year old in a 16 year old's body and has the fashion sense of my Grandma and her Ego is the size of mount Everest.

We are packing up what we can carry on our backs at the moment getting ready to go north I told my friends to meet me by the ice cream section of the No Frills (hint Sarah loves ice cream and Zombies freeze). Pauline's coming over there with her 2 Childhood friends Roya and Roxana who she's so close 2 they're her Cousins and her little Clone Jessica Roya's Skinny girl she can fit through almost anything which is both an advantage and a disadvantage, This girl's evil to the point where she will one day rule the world oh and until recently her favorite colour was blue until she listened to Escape The Fate and was hooked to the point where her favorite colour is now lime green thank the lead singer for that one. Roxana also known as Roxi is Insane as hell and a Yaoi fangirl not to mention that she will one day find a way to make herself God. Jessica's Pau's cousin who is literally her little clone they stayed at Pau's House for the time being cause Down town was so heavily over run by Zombies staying there wasn't worth it and it was closer to the meeting point. Abisa and Sarah are coming together too Abisa is surprisingly Sarah's older sister yet she's her exact opposite. I convinced my friends that we should move out of the city before the worst of it starts

I pack my things and walk out the door My neighborhood isn't as over run by the Zombies yet as the rest of the city but still there are Zombies roaming around so I grab the lovely kayak paddle with the paddle part broken of to create a spear point at both ends hidden in the bushes. I liked that thing even before it became a Zombie whacking tool it made a good make shift bow staff to fuel my imagination now it actually had a use. Besides the necessities like clothes and stuff I grabbed My Ipod and the solar charger this was for my sanity and nothing else.

Putting the earphones in my ears I played the first thing on the Playlist and decided to sing along:

_Evil S I yes to find a shore, A beach that doesn't quiver anymore, Where we can crush some plants to paint my walls, And I won't try to fight in the weekend wars Was I? I was too lazy to bathe or paint or write or try to make a change. Know I can shoot a gun to kill my lunch And I don't have to love or think too much_

_Instant battle plans written on the sidewalk Mental mystics in a twisted metal car Tried to amplify the sound of light and love_

_Christ is cursed of faders and maders Might even take a knife to split a hair Or even scare the children off my lawn Giving us time to make the makeshift bombs Every mess invested was a score We couldn't use computers anymore It's difficult to win unless you're bored, And you might have to plan for the weekend wars_

_Try to break my heart I'll drive to Arizona. It might take 100 years to grow an arm I'll sit and listen to the sound of sand and cold Twisted diamond heart, I'm the weekend warrior My predictions are the only things I have I can amplify the sound and light and love_

_I'm a curse and i'm a sound, When I open up my mouth, There's a reason I don't win, I don't know how to begin_

while whacking the Zombies that came by These things are slow so all you really need is good momentum and to be able to hit something over the head that doesn't dodge it means even someone like me who has no aiming skills I can easily hit the target I want and the make shift bow staff has got quite a bit of range so I don't have to worry about them being really close to get a good shot.

'let's try to get to to northern Ontario as winter comes in' she thought

* * *

**I don't own the song**

**Weekend Warrior- MGMT**

**Rate and review people other wise you don't get more Chapters **


End file.
